Adventure Time After Story
by xRAINBOWQUEENx
Summary: Finn comes back to the Candy Kingdom six years later with his new girlfriend, Serena. Finn meets Jake and Princess Bubblegum, then suddenly, suspense hits in the air as Serena and P.B meet for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Adventure Time After Story: Chapter One.

Six Years Later

I ran across the fields of the Candy Kingdom as I saw my golden-furred friend running towards me. "Jake!" Jake, my best friend, my best dog friend, smiled at me as he stretched his body towards me, embracing me into a tight hug. "It's been six years, man. How's life?" My smiling face went into a frown as I chuckled nervously at him. "Well… uhh…" Suddenly, a girl hugged me from behind and giggled softly as she kissed my cheek. "Hi, Finny!" Jake's eyes widened as he glared at the girl, growling softly.

"This is my girlfriend, Jake. Serena. Pretty cool huh?" I can tell that he doesn't approve of her, knowing that I am still in love with Princess Bubblegum.

"Nice to meet you, Serena." Jake greeted her with such a monotone voice. I feel so ashamed… I figured if I could get a girlfriend, I'd get over P.B.

I stared up at the Candy Kingdom castle, thinking… wondering…. How is she? Is she still the same Princess Bubblegum I know? Is she still single? All those thoughts went through my head. "Well, let's go see the Princess, Serena." I softly grabbed Serena's hand and started walking through the gates of the Candy Kingdom. I looked all the buildings, which looked the same to me. As we reached the Castle, someone came out of it. I can't believe it… It's her. The one I truly love. She still has that long beautiful pink hair and her appearance hasn't changed at all. As I walked up to her, I smiled widely, feeling ecstatic to meeting her once again.

Princess Bubblegum turned and her eyes widened, as she was shocked about something. I looked at her, wondering what was wrong.

"Who… is she?" P.B's smiled turned into a frown and her eyes were filled with tears. I looked at her, confused and curious of why she started crying…


	2. Chapter 2

Adventure Time After Story: Chapter Two

Crying over a Lost Love

Princess Bubblegum looked so upset… like her heart just shattered into a million pieces. "P.B. You okay?" I spoke with a worried expression on my face, knowing that something was wrong with her. Bubblegum shook her head as she headed back inside her kingdom, Serena taking my hand. "Let's go somewhere, Finny." I stared at Serena and smiled weakly at her.

"A-Alright…"

~ Princess Bubblegum POV~

I felt my heart drop as I saw that girl with Finn. All I could do was cry until no more tears fell on my face. I knew that girl… that girl ruined my life when I was just a little girl. But knowing that she is with Finn, it hurt even more. Serena… Princess Serena… my older sister. I'm sure Finn doesn't know I have feelings for him, but he saw me cry. Now he knows how I feel. As I went up to my bedroom, Lady Rainicorn was sitting there, waiting for me with a worried look at her face. Tears kept falling and falling as I went up to her and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her body around me, comforting me with every inch of her body.

"Oh, Lady… if only Finn realizes."

Lady nodded as she held me close to me. I closed my eyes with tears still falling down upon my cheeks, falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Adventure Time After Story: Chapter 3

Secret Meetings and Affairs

Princess Bubblegum was lying over her bed, hugging her pillow softly against her body. She never thought that Finn would forget about her, and get a girlfriend. Sure, she was always playing hard to get, but her feelings for Finn never changed throughout time. She sighed softly as she heard a knock on her door, getting her up at her feet and opening the door, seeing the person she loved most standing in front of her. "Princess, are you okay? You were crying earlier today." Finn had a worry look in his eyes as she averted her eyes away from his gaze.

"I'm okay, Finn. No need to worry about me." As soon as she was about to close her door, Finn grabbed her hand and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Her eyes widened as she pulled away from his body, looking at Finn with confusion. "W-What are you…" Finn looked down on the floor as he gripped his chest gently. "I still love you, Princess. I hope you love me too." Bubblegum couldn't help but hug Finn against her tightly, smiling as tears of joy fell down upon her cheeks. "I do love you, Finn."

Finn smiled as he gave her a piece of paper that showed a time and a place. "Meet me here every night around this time, Princess. I'll be waiting." Finn kissed her lips full of love and passion as he smiled, walking out of her room. Bubblegum blushed deeply as she looked at the paper which said, '10:00 pm at Moonlight Caverns.'

Bubblegum smiled to herself as she thought about Finn the rest of the night.


End file.
